It All Fades to Grey
by musicXisXeverything
Summary: All she ever wanted was to be loved. All he ever wanted to was to get away from his supposed loved ones. What happens when these two meet? Will the girl with everything she ever wanted and the broken, suffering boy fall for each other? Can the save each other? No Wings! Yes this is a Miggy story, so don't like don't read!
1. Max

This is a little different. It's Miggy so if you do not like that then DON"T READ! And there are no wings in this story!

I hope you enjoy!

I don't own Maximum Ride

* * *

Chapter One ~ Max

She lived a life of luxury. A gorgeous house, so big it looked a castle. The best, and most expensive cars. Designer, chic clothes. People to wait on her hand and foot. Everything and anything she wanted was hers. She had the life every person wants.

Except there is something missing. Even if someone has all the money in the world you can't be happy. There's something every person craves and needs. She doesn't have it.

Love. All she ever wanted was to be loved. Of course she had wonderful parents, but they're too busy with work, business trips, their friends. She always felt they never wanted her. That she was a mistake. She did have friends but they only the money. She had a nanny, cook, gardener, house cleaner, many people who came to the house, but they were there for work. She was never loved.

She would read stories of princesses and their knight in shining armor who loved and wanted her. Where's her knight? Where's her someone who loves her? That all she wants. She could live without the money. She doesn't need it. She could happily with the love of her life. Yes, that's all she needed. But she knew, that would never happen.

She might have all the money in the world, but she's alone.

Across town, over six miles away, lived someone who will change Max Martinez's life forever...

* * *

This is just the intro of the two. It will get better.

Love, hate? Nice, stupid? Please REVIEW!


	2. Iggy

This next chapter is a bit violent, so I'm just letting you know :)

I don't own Maximum Ride

* * *

His life was great at one point. They lived happily together. He had a loving mother and father, caring friends, and was doing great in school. Life was great.

Then his parents started fighting. He didn't know why. They were fine the other day, why are the fighting now? It got worse. They would scream all night, sometimes throw things. It was horrific for the nine year old boy. One day his father struck her. It was awful for him. He was told to never hit or hurt a girl. Why was his dad doing it? His father would come home drunk and angry. He would hit his mother and sometimes him. He began to hate his father.

_Why was hitting me? _He thought. _What did me and mommy do to him? Why won't he stop? _

It all just went down hill. His father came home one day furious. His mother was washing the dishes. He came over and screamed at her. She was tired of him acting this way. She didn't deserve it. She yelled back, but he wasn't having that. He pushed her into a wall a threw the plates at her. They broke and cut her. She keep fighting. Then he grabbed her neck. He was pissed at her.

_No women should ever disobey her husband._ He thought. Then he slammed her into the counter top multiple times. Her head hit it too hard. He then began to squeeze her neck tighter and tighter. She begged for him to stop but he didn't. He watched her suffocate and her eyes roll back into her head. He threw on the floor and stomped up the stairs. The little boy watched all of it. He ran over to his mother. He shook her and told her to wake up. She wasn't waking up. He began crying. Why wasn't she waking up? He then laid down next to his mother's body and cried himself to sleep.

His life just go worse. His father blamed him for his mother's death. He went out and secretly buried her in the woods. Nobody questioned where she was. It was like nothing happened. The boy would receive beatings so bad, he would go unconscious for hours.

He wasn't allowed to go to school. He would be locked up in the house all day. His father was afraid he would tell someone about his mother. He didn't want to go to jail.

The boy would sit at the window and pray that something good would happen. He wanted to have his life back. He remembered going to school, having friends, and more importantly having his mother. He absolutely hated his father. He wanted to get away. He needed to. He would dream about running away. He didn't care if he would have nowhere to go, or no money. So what if he could die. He would be away from his monster of a father.

He knew he would never though. His father would find him some how and then he would be in it. He was tired of the beatings. He wants it all to stop. It's all too much.

In a large, elaborate house, miles away. Lived a girl who can maybe save him from his hell.

* * *

The last two chapters were the intros of the characters. Now then next ones will the story! So keep on reading! And remember to review!


	3. That Night

So I noticed longer chapters were a popular request. This one's longer and the next one's will be too, but the last two were just the intro's so yeah they were a little short. But enjoy!

I do not own Maximum Ride.

* * *

Chapter 3 ~ That Night

Max got home from a long day at school. She climbed the grand stair case that lead to her room. She threw her books down on her desk. She stared down at the piles and piles of homework she had to deal with. An hour worth of math problems, a science lab, and two reports for history.

_Are they trying to kill us? _She thought. It's not that she had anything better to do. Every day was the same as the last. School, homework, many go shopping. That was it. She wanted something different for a change. A break from her life. Her phone vibrated in her pocket.

hey babe im going out with the guys so I wont b able 2 c tht movie with ya the text read. It was her bad excuse for a boyfriend, Fang. The only reason she was with him is because of their parents. It seems cliché but that's the truth. Her father's voice played in her head.

"People like us, should only be with people like us." he told her when she was young. She hated how shallow her parents were. Fang didn't even love her. He was just in it for the money like everyone else. She didn't love him either.

_Why do I even bother with him? _She thought. He blows her off every time they have plans. She just wants someone who will appreciate her and love her for who she is. Not the money.

_its fine have fun_ she was a bit hurt. He did do this all the time, but it still hurt her. She laid down on her bed.

_I need a break. _She was miserable. A break sounded really nice. Being on the beach, laying in the cool sand next to the bright blue water. Yeah, that sounded perfect. Of course having someone laying next to her would make it even better. She got up ad walked over to her display case. It was filled with beauty pageant trophies and crowns, academic awards, and pictures of her friends and family. She opened it up and took her her favorite crown she got. It was silver with little pink stones on it. She was so happy when she won this. She walked to her mirror and put it on her head. She looked beautiful. Her long blonde hair fell over her shoulders perfectly, her big brown eyes sparkled in the light. She thought she looked like a princess. Yeah a princess who's all alone and missing her prince. She didn't need a prince, he doesn't need to have money. He doesn't need to be the most gorgeous man alive. He just needs to be loving, sweet, someone who care for her forever. But fairy tales aren't real. That was the sad part. She decide to put all that homework off and go for a walk. She left her phone on her desk. She didn't want to be bothered by the people in her life. She headed out the door and locked up the quiet, empty house behind her.

-o0o-

Iggy was in his father's room, collecting old beer cans that were left there. If he was locked up all day in that house he had to do something. He rarely is able to go in his father's room. He's usually in there drunk, hung over, or high on something. He disgusted Iggy. He was a God awful man, who was sick and evil. How can someone be this evil? He threw the old, empty cans in the black trash back. He looked under bed and found more. While he was down there he found an old shoes box. He opened it up and saw pictures of his mother. He studied each carefully and remember when some where taken. One was his favorite. It was when he was five. He went to a boardwalk with his parents. When he was there he saw some people playing with fire. The young boy was instantly fascinated. After that he was hooked. He would go in his room and play with matches and lighters. He still did. The fire reminded him of his mother. The way her smile would brighten up the room and how she had a bright out look on everything. Just like the fire. He dug in the box and found his parents wedding picture. His father's fake smiled angered him. He ripped it in half. She should of never married him. He threw the half with his father on it away and kept the half with his mother. Then the door flung open. He didn't hear his father come in. He jumped on his feet.

"What were you doing?" the drunken man asked. Iggy kicked the box under the bed.

"I was just cleaning up. Just getting the cans and stuff." he said. His father got closer to him.

"You don't come in here. I can clean up after myself, I don't need you boy." he said. He smelt like alcohol. It was disgusting.

"Well I was just helping." Iggy said.

"Don't talk back to me." his father said.

"I wasn't." he protested. His father then pushed him down.

"Don't you use that tone with me boy!" he then kicked Iggy in the face. "Now get out, you little bastard!" he grabbed Iggy's neck and picked him up. He threw him out of the room.

"I didn't even do anything! It's you! Not me!" Iggy fought back. His father became mad. He punched Iggy in the face and slammed him into the table.

"What did you say?" he asked, while twisting Iggy's arm behind him. He grabbed his neck again and pushed him into Iggy's room. "Now you ain't leaving this room! I give you freedom and you take advantage of it!" he screamed in the fourteen year old's face. He slammed Iggy into the wall once more, harder. He slammed the door behind him and locked it. Iggy gingerly touched his face. Blood dripped from his nose. He was so sick of the abuse. A person can only take so much, and he knew he reached his point. He grabbed his jacket and went to his window. Years he planned his escape. He was never able to use it, because he was too scared. His father was home a lot too. Now he didn't care. He was fed up with his father. He pried the window open an sat down on the windowsill. The only problem was his bedroom was on the second floor.

_Here goes nothing. _He thought. He carefully shut the window and jumped down. He didn't land properly and fell down on his leg. He winced in pain.

_Oh God. Oh that hurt. _He managed to get up and stand on his leg. He could deal with the pain. He quietly limped away from the house.

_I'm doing it! I'm actually leaving! _He laughed to himself. He dreamed about doing this forever. Then he realized what is going to do? Where's he going to go? He limped along the streets for a bit, but his leg started to really hurt. Along with his twisted arm and bleeding nose. This was nothing like he thought leaving his father would be like. He spotted a small park up ahead. He dealt through the pain and made it over. He sat down next to some trees and leaned against one. He was tired and in pain.

_At least I'm away. _He thought. _For now, I guess. _He wiped more blood off his face and tried to fall asleep. He didn't know what would happen to him, but he could try to enjoy being some what free.


	4. The Boy with the Blue Eyes

Hey guys! I decided to update again today! Enjoy!

I don't own Maximum Ride!

* * *

Chapter Four ~ The Boy with the Blue Eyes

Her shiny, black heels clicked against the sidewalk. Even though she was only fourteen, she was very mature for her age. She dressed as if she was much older. Max always wanted to grow up fast. Get out of school, get married, have a family and love them the way her parents never did her. She didn't know what exactly she wanted to be in life. A stay at home mom was good for her. Have the perfect family and the white picket fence house. She wanted to be a mom more importantly. She always loved being with kids. Maybe she'll be a teacher. That's years from now. She has plenty of time to decide on that. It was a beautiful day, so she decided to go to the park. When she was young she went there all the time. She would play with the other kids and watch all the animals run around. She loved it. Well, she still did. It was peaceful and calm down there. It was always her favorite place. She crossed the street and looked for a bench to rest on. She put down her purse and sat down, in a very lady-like way. There were many kids running around. They were all so happy with their friends and family. She was a bit envious of them though. Loving parents who spent time with them. All she ever wanted.

"Hi Max!" Angel said and skipped over. Max didn't care that they were much younger than her, she loved playing the kids. Angel was her favorite. The adorable little blonde sat down next to her. "Look what my mommy got me." she said and lifted a little heart necklace from her chest.

"That's beautiful honey." Max said. The six year old smiled.

"Thanks, I got it for losing my first tooth!" she said, very enthusiastically. Max adored Angel. She always wanted a little sister. She was the closest thing to one. "Oh I got to go. Bye Max!" she skipped away. Max loved the children's company. It was nice and refreshing from her "friends" at school. She put her on the back of the bench. The sun felt warm on her face. Then something caught her attention. She stood up to get a better look. It was a boy. He was lying against a tree, curled up in a ball. She grabbed her purse and slowly walked over. He was wearing a hoodie, with the hood on, so she couldn't see his face. When she got close enough she saw that he was asleep. He also had dried blood on his face.

_That's..interesting? _She thought. She carefully knelt down next to him.

"Um, excuse me?" she said, very softly. She gently shook his shoulder, too. His eyes snapped open and she jolted up.

"Wha!" he said. Max yelped a bit and fell over. He started her. The boy felt confused a first, but then he remembered where he was. He saw a girl fall over, who woke him up. He felt really bad. "Oh my God. I'm sorry. I-I didn't expect that." he said and helped her up. He took her hands and pulled her up on her feet. She thought he would yell, but he didn't. She was shocked he helped her up. She stared into his eyes. They were breath taking. A deep, gorgeous blue with bright blue speckles. She gasped at the sight. He was tall and very thin. He looked fragile. His hair was a shiny, strawberry blonde.

_Wow. _She thought. _He is beautiful. Wait, what? _She sheepishly smiled at him.

"Oh, no it's my fault. I didn't mean to scare you. I just was worried. I thought you were hurt." she said. "Your eyes are gorgeous." she said. Then she realized what she blurted out. He smiled. "Oh God. Um, I'm sorry. I-I sound creepy now." she was very embarrassed.

"Oh no. Uh, you're really pretty too." he sighed.

_Oh my God. Why did I say that out loud? _He thought. Now that they are both embarrassed they didn't know what to say. Max gathered up her courage and asked him,

"Um, why were you sleeping out here? Oh, not trying to sound nosy." she asked.

"Oh, I was um, I didn't really have anywhere else to go." he said. He was worried she would find him to be weird. He hasn't really talked to people. He was trapped in his house for years. He ran his hand through his reddish-blonde locks. Max sighed.

_His hair looks so soft and perfect. _She thought. She stopped drooling over the boy, to respond to him.

"Don't you have any family or friends or?" she asked. He looked down at the ground.

"Not exactly." he said. "Kinda a loner." he smiled at her.

_She's so pretty. _He thought. She smiled back. Her smiled reminded him of his mother's. It was sweet and reassuring.

"Me too." she said. She had an idea. "Um, so you have nowhere to go?" she asked. He shook his head. He seemed nice and could be a good friend. "Well you can't stay out here. You need a safe place to go. Would you maybe like to come to my house?" she asked.

"Oh I couldn't ask you that." he said. She grabbed his arm.

"Oh please! I have a huge house and it gets so empty there and I would love it if you came! I want you to." she said. "Oh and uh, I'm Max." he smiled.

"I'm Iggy. And if you want me to. I guess I can." he said. She smiled.

"Great! Come on Iggy!" she said, grabbed his hand, and started to run back to her house. She was so excited. Someone who was kind of like her. He has no one, she has no one. Maybe they can be someone for each other.

* * *

And that's chapter 4! I like this story!

Remember to REVIEW! Please! ;D


	5. Not Alone

I think this story is doing pretty well. I want to thank all of ya's who reviewed. You are awesome ;) Here's chapter 5!

I don't own Maximum Ride. I do own the adorableness of this story though!

* * *

Chapter Five ~ Not Alone

When they got back to Max's house, she opened the door and carefully looked around to see if anyone was home. It was as empty and quiet as she left it. Of course no one's home. She pushed Iggy threw the door and up the stairs.

"Hurry! Go! Go!" she said, while guiding the boy to her room. Once they were in she slammed the door shut and locked it. Iggy was amazed by the room. It had to be as big as his house! He studied all the pictures of Max and her trophies and crowns.

"What are these for?" he asked. She walked over and saw him at her display case.

"Oh the crowns and stuff are beauty pageants. Some of the awards are for school." she said. "Oh yeah, I forgot to ask you. What grade are you in?" he looked away. That was one thing he didn't want to explain.

"Um, I'm not really in any." he mumbled, and sat down on her bed. It was huge and really soft. Sometimes he didn't even sleep in his bed. He would hide in his closet or some small place from his father. Max kicked off her shoes and laid down on her bed, next to him.

"Uh, okay? Are you like home schooled or?" she asked sounding very confused. He looked down at the floor.

"Not really." he said very softly. "I don't go to school." he hated admitting that. She'll think he's stupid. Not that he is. He is very smart, he just has a sick, psychotic father.

"Can I ask why?" she asked. He didn't seem like a drop out. She knew some people who were drop outs and they all had this attitude and stuff. He didn't. There was something very different about him. "If you don't want to talk about it, that is perfectly fine. I probably sound nosy. I'm sorry." she felt bad for intruding on his business. He felt really nervous. He thought Max was really nice. Maybe he can trust her. He was just too scared.

"Uh, tell me about your family. T-They seem nice and you know, stuff." he said.

_Oh God. I sound so awkward. _He thought.

"Oh, my family. There's not much to say. They work, they come home on occasion, they ignore me, they go out to parties. That's basically it." she said. Now they both felt awkward. They sat there in silence for awhile, and it was a bit weird. "So are you hungry?" she asked him. He smiled and nodded.

_Oh sweet Lord. His smile so pretty. Almost heart stopping. _She thought. _I don't think he has a girlfriend. That's great. Not trying to sound mean or anything, but I would like him as a boyfriend. He seems really sweet and he just so, oh God beautiful! _Iggy felt very odd. Max was staring at him and smiled like she was drunk or something. She kept staring and smiling. Iggy looked around the room.

"Uh, Max? What are you doing?" he asked. Max snapped out of it and felt her cheeks heat up from embarrassment.

_Was I staring at him? Oh man, now he thinks I'm creepy. Why am I acting so stupid? _She asked in her head.

"Oh sorry. I was-uh. Never mind. Let's go get some food." she said. Iggy followed her into the kitchen. She went to the monster sized fridge an looked for food. "So what do you want?" Iggy stared at it in awe.

"Oh my God! This is huge! What do your parents do for a living!" he asked. Max giggled. He was so freaking cute.

"Well mom owns her own businessmen that's really successful. My father, he's the CEO of an a huge construction company. It all adds up after awhile." she said. "Here I'll make this." she grabbed a box of spaghetti and a pot. She filled the pot with water and put it on the burner. She turned back to the box to read it. Iggy started laughing. "What?" she asked.

"Max you do realize you have to turn the burner on, to make the water boil. Right?" he asked. She was embarrassed now. He went over to it and turned it on.

"Oh right." she said. He laughed at how clueless she was. It was cute. She sat down next to him.

"So do you have any siblings?" he asked. She shook her head.

"Do you?" he shook his head.

"No, mom was pregnant when I was about five. But she had a miscarriage." that was awful. His mother was so excited to have another child. She had a hard time getting pregnant. She always loved children. One day she had awful cramps and started bleeding. It was a miscarriage. She was devastated. She realized how blessed she was to have Iggy, so she spent more time with him. She loved him so much. He loved her the same, making her death even worse. Iggy helped Max with the food, after coming back to reality. She was funny. She had absolutely no idea how to make food. "Max have you ever cooked before?" he asked whiling opening up windows. She set the smoke alarms off.

"No. but hey I'm trying!" she said while laughing. She was so much like his mom. Her laugh, her smile, her inability to cook. It was nice.

-o0o-

After they ate, Max went into her father's room and got Iggy some clothes to sleep in. She let him shower and get dressed. Her parents were still not home. Figures. They're never home. But it's okay. She doesn't want them. She has Iggy. She couldn't have been more happy. His company was great. His looks were an added bonus. He came out of the bathroom wearing her father's night clothes, that drowned him. They were so big and baggy. He looked tiny. She busted out laughing.

"At least they're comfortable." he said. She kept giggling. Max changed into her nightgown. She showered this morning, so she was fine. She plopped down on her bed an yawned.

_She's so cute. She looks so young and small. I just want to run up and hug her. _Iggy thought. He was going to sleep on her lounge chair. He didn't mind. It's better than a cramped up space between his bed and the wall.

"What are you doing?" she asked him, while getting under the covers.

"Going to sleep." he said and sat on her chair.

"I'm not letting you sleep there. Come on, both of us can fit in my bed." she said and made room for him. He felt weird. Being in the same room with a girl, was a bit odd enough. The same bed. His mother always told him to treat girls with respect which he always did. Was that okay to do? "Well come on. I won't bite you. I only do that to my dentist when she tries to go in my mouth." he smiled at her remark. He went over and climbed in the bed with her. She turned out the light.

"Night Max." he said. She smiled.

"Goodnight Iggy." she said back. This was the best day of her life. It was the best for him too. He moved closer to Max. She was so warm.

Both of them were no longer alone.

* * *

Aren't they so cute? I tried to make this a longer one. I won't be able to update until Monday. Sorry, I'm going camping for girl scouts. Yep I'm a girl scout! (If you're one too, what up!) I may try to update again today, but I have somewhere else to go. I'm a busy girl...anyways remember to review! Everyone likes reviews! I know I do! Come on you know you want to...


	6. The Departure

Hello! I just got back yesterday and I'm soo tired. We went water white rafting. If you never did that before I highly recommend it! So fun! Anyway here's chapter 6!

I do not own Maximum Ride! Or Twilight!

* * *

Chapter Six ~ The Departure

Iggy had been had her house for a few days. It was nice to have someone who he could trust. She was really sweet too. Max really did care about him. He was different than any other guy she had met. No any other person. He didn't care what people thought about him. He was a very happy person too. He was just so much fun to be with. She felt alive with him. Her parents did come home a few times, but they were never got. For once in her life she was thankful that her parents never came up to her room to check on her, or ask how her day was. Her parents were still her parents. Iggy didn't think about his dad the whole time he was with Max. He was probably pissed at him, but he didn't care. His dad always was mad at him. It's not anything new.

Max wanted to get out of the house and do something fun with Iggy. She loved taking him places. It was all new to him. He was so adorable. They went for a walk down town. She found it funny when she would see people she knew and they would ask if Iggy was her boyfriend. She wished. She did still go to school, but she did skip a day or two to be with Iggy. She hated leaving him alone in her room. He didn't mind though. He enjoyed looking at her pictures and going through her scrapbooks. It was cute. They went a bit into the downtown woods and sat u in a tree. They were up at the top and Max giggled.

"I feel like I'm in _Twilight._" she said. "Except you're not a vampire and we're not in forks." he smiled.

"I have no clue what that is." he said.

"You don't really wanna." she wrapped her arms around the tree. She was a bit scared.

"What's wrong. Scared?" he asked. She scoffed.

"No." he gave her a look. He so knew she was lying. "Maybe." he smiled. "Okay yes!"

"It's okay. Hold on." he moved to her branch and wrapped his arms around her. He carefully sat down, with her in his lap. She rested her head on his chest. She giggled a bit. His heart was going really fast. "What?" he asked.

_Oh my God. I have never been this close to her! What do I do?_ He thought.

"Nothing." she said. The wind picked up a bit and blew a chilling gust on them. She shivered.

"Here." Iggy said and took off his hoodie, that Max bought him. "I'm okay. You wear it." she put it on. He was so sweet. Fang would have never done that for her.

"Thank you. This is nice, don't you think?" she asked him. He sat there, almost frozen. What was wrong. He looked scared too. Since they were so high he could see over the trees a bit. He noticed someone on the street corner. They looked..familiar. He tried to focus on the person and..oh no. It was his father. He must if saw Iggy because he was just standing there. He wasn't drunk either, or he would have been screaming and freaking out.

_Not now. Why now? _Iggy thought. He didn't tell Max anything about his dad or mom. He was too scared to say anything. He knew he had to go. His father was a very dangerous man. He would never put Max in danger. He stood up very calmly.

"Max I have to go." he said. Her heart dropped. Iggy felt like he was stabbed. Her face was looked so hurt and heartbroken.

"B-But why? Did I do something wrong?" tears welled up in her eyes. She didn't want him to go. Not now. He felt awful. His father ruins everything.

"No, no, no, no. It's not you. You are amazing and I don't want to but I have to." he said. By now she was crying.

"You don't have to! Please stay." she begged.

"I want to. God I want to but, I'm a complicated person. I don't wan you to be hurt. I'll explain later. But I swear on my life I will come back. I will see you again. I promise." he said. She wrapped her arms around him. She didn't want to let go. He did the same to her. Leave to his God damn father to screw everything up.

"You promise?" she asked wiping her eyes with his jacket's sleeve. He nodded. He began climbing down the tree. "Wait! Your jacket!" she said. He smiled.

"You can give to me when we see each other again." he said. She smiled.

"Wait!" she fiddled around with something and pulled it off her neck. It was a necklace with a _M _on it. It had little diamonds on it. "You can give this to me too." she put it on him. "Bye Iggy." she said.

"This isn't goodbye." he said. "It's, uh, I'll see you later." she smiled.

"Yeah. I'll see you later." she said. She bent down and kissed his forehead. When she did that he fell out of the tree. "Oh my God! Are you okay?" she asked. He got up and smiled.

"It's all good!" she giggled. "See you later Max." he then walked out of the woods. His father spotted him and started walking away. Iggy followed.

_I'm in deep shit aren't I?_

* * *

__Aww :( Stupid Iggy's dad! Anyways I love all the reviews! So review! They make me happy, don't cha want me to be happy? REVIEW!


	7. Pain

Hey guys! This next chapter is a bit shorter. And I would like to thank everyone who has read and reviewed! You guys are just awesome!

I don't own Maximum Ride!

* * *

Chapter Seven ~ Pain

She was devastated. Just when she's happy, it all just ends. She loved him, she truly did. He was so unique. No one was like him. He said he would be back, she knew he would. Right now it just hurt. She walked back to her house crying. She was alone again. That scared her the most. Being alone. What if she was alone for the rest of her life? No, that can't happen. She wouldn't survive. She slowly made her way to her house and crawled up the stairs. Everything reminded her of him. Her room, her bed, her house, everything. Oh this sucked. Why can't something, for once be okay for her? All she ever wanted was someone. She had that for a little bit. She wants someone for forever. Someone who will love her just for her. Iggy was like that. He was so kind, and happy, and sweet. He was all she wanted. Then she realized it.

_I want him. No I need him. _She thought. _I can't lose him again. _She was going to find him and make sure he knows she loves him. It felt so weird to love someone. She did love her parents. Everyone does. Not like this though. This felt real. Like she was floating. It made her smile. She was going to find him and bring him back to her.

-o0o-

He didn't want to leave. He felt safe with Max. Damn his father. Damn him. Why must he ruin something amazing. She was fantastic. She was loving, gentle, and had a bright personality. Just like his mother. He found it to be weird how she was so much like her. It was a good weird though. He knew his mother was still watching him. She brought Max to him. If only she can take his father away from him. But he's grateful for what she did. Max was just amazing. She was something that words just weren't enough. He felt like everything disappeared when he was with her. He never felt that before. Did he love her? He loved being with her. Maybe he did love her. But she would never like him. Not after she finds out about his life. Girls don't want to get involved with someone who has that many problems. Then again, who does. He doesn't even want to be involved with it. He didn't want to lose her. He felt like he did. But he will find her again. He promised her. He can't live without her. Oh my God, maybe he did love her.

_Do I? I mean I wouldn't mind. I think I do. I love Max._ He thought. He loved her. He would find her and tell he did. Right after he gets rid of his dad.

He followed him back to the house. He was really scared of his dad. He knew he was dangerous. He knew what he was capable of. Max would never be allowed near him. He wouldn't allow her to. He wanted to protect her from him. His father was quite the whole way home. When they got in the house he followed him to the storage room.

_Oh no. Not this. _Iggy thought. His dad unlocked the door and pushed Iggy in. He sat in the corner of the room while his father stumbled around looking for something.

"You know not to ever try to run away again. Don't you?" his father asked. He nodded. He felt something being tied on his wrist. He hated when his dad did this. He would tie Iggy up in a room and leave him there for awhile. It was beyond wrong, but this is his father. He tied the rope nice and tight around Iggy's arm, and to a pole in the wall. "There now you think about what you did, and maybe I'll let you out tomorrow. Or the day after that." he said.

"But what food, or water? What if I have to go to the bathroom?" Iggy asked. He was never left in that room for more than a few hours. Even that was hell. His father smirked.

"Well that's too bad. Suffer. This is a punishment. Have fun." he said. "And if you ever do that again, you may be visiting your bitch of a mother." he left the room and locked the door. Iggy sat there, tied up in the dark, damp room. How dare he say that about his mother? God if he could just do what his father does to him. Avenge his mother. He had to get out out there. For two reasons; to find max and because he'll die.

* * *

Anyone else wanna punch his father in the face?

And remember..you know what I'm gonna say..REVIEW! Don't fight the urge! Just do it! hehe I quoted Nike.


	8. Try Not To Die

Hey! Chapter 8!

I don't own anything!

* * *

Chapter Eight ~ Try Not To Die

He knew he had to get out of there. He finally felt what freedom was and he wasn't going to let his father ruin it for him. How does he get out though?

_This sucks! _He thought. _How hell am I suppose to get out of here! I can't stay! He's gonna eventually kill me! God. Have I expressed how much I hate him? I seriously hate him. Ass. How long have I been here? It has to be at least a day. I wonder if he's drunk yet? Maybe he's passed out or something. Then I can escape, like last time. He doesn't believe I won't try it again? If he does then he even more stupid. Maybe the alcohol is finally taking it's toll. Wait a minute! _He dug in his pocket and pulled out a lighter. He always carried one with him. Thank God he did. He flicked it and the fire going. He held it up to the rope that was around his wrist and started to burn it. It eventually burned off and he managed to burn himself in the process.

"Ow! God!" he said while putting out the fire. Good. Now he was free of that. Now he just had to get out. He went over to the door and tried to open it, bu it was locked. It wasn't a big deal. In his years of being locked up in rooms, he learned how to pick them. He searched the room for wire or something. He found some old bobby pins that were his mother's. He used them to pick to lock.

_Yes! _He thought. He quietly opened the door and crept out. _Now where is he? _He searched quietly to see where his father was. He wasn't in his room or kitchen. The house smelt like stale liquor. It was gross. Then he found his father passed out on the couch. Good. Now he can get out. He went over to the back door and opened it up. Unfortunately, the door was loud and squeaky. It woke his father up.

"What? Who?" he asked.

_Shit! _Iggy thought. His father sat up and saw Iggy.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" he asked and started for Iggy. Iggy ran out the door. This was bad. Real bad. Even though his father was drunk or hungover or whatever he was still fast. And bigger than him. Iggy headed towards the woods. He could lose his father there. Almost there. Then he felt a hand wrap around his leg and pull him down.

_Damn it! _He thought. His father was on top of him and started punching him.

"What! The! Hell! Is! Wrong! With! You!" he yelled in between punches. He hit Iggy right above his eye and cut him. Blood dripped down his face and into his eyes. He couldn't see right. He felt his father's rough fists collide with his face. He was kicked violently in the stomach. It freaking hurt. He manged to grab his father's foot and flip him off Iggy. "Oh Damn it!" he yelled. Iggy got up and kicked his father in the crotch. "You little." he screamed in pain. Iggy ran as fast as he could away from his dad. He has never been that scared in his life. He darted through the woods and tripped over a tree root and rolled down a hill. "Where are you?" he heard his father.

_Oh God. Please don't let him find me. _Iggy thought. He got on his feet and kept running. He ran and ran for awhile. When he thought he lost his dad he stopped and sat down.

_Holy crap, he's fast. _He thought. He bleeding really badly. This is just what he needed. Now if he could just find Max. Wait! Her house was close by! He started running. It all looked familiar. Yes! He knew where he was! He kept going. He was going to find her! Then he crashed into someone and hit the ground. Hard. He hit his head on a rock and blacked out. The person who he ran into was luckily Max. Cliché right? She sat up and saw Iggy laying on the ground.

"Oh my God! Iggy! Oh my God! I can't believe it! Holy crap! Holy crap!" she yelled and hugged him. It took her a minute to realize he was unconscious. "Iggy? Iggy! Wake up!" she yelled and shook him. She was over joyed. She found him! But why was he bleeding? "Come on Iggy! It's Max! Please!" she yelled. She sat on top of him and started screaming in his face, "IGGY! WAKE UP! FOR GOD SAKE!" he twitched a little. "COME ON!" she kept screaming. He blinked a bit. Then opened his eyes. She smiled. "Hello sir. Have we met?" she asked. He smiled and they both hugged.

"Oh my God Max. I missed you. I really did. What's today?" he asked. She smiled.

"Wednesday." he was shocked. He was locked up in there for almost two days. No wonder he feels like passing out. "Listen I have to tell you something." she said.

"Me too." he said. "You first." she looked away.

"I think I love you." she said. "I mean, I do. I love you. A lot." he smiled.

"Max. I love you too. More than you think." he said. She smiled.

"Well prove it." she said. Then the most amazing thing happened. They kissed. Now Max has kissed Fang before, but not like this. This was passionate and beautiful. Oh God she loved it. She wrapped her arms around his neck. He put his hands on her waist.

_OH MY GOD! _Iggy screamed in his head.

_This is AMAZING! _Max thought. They both pulled away and smiled.

"Come on. Let's get you cleaned up. You got your blood on me." she said. Iggy laughed.

"Yes I agree." he said and kissed her again.

"I love you." she said.

"I love you too." Iggy hasn't been this happy in years. Well if he dies at least he was loved.

* * *

Cute! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!


	9. Fang

Hey guys! Sorry I didn't update yesterday. I was at the beach! This chapter might be a bit short. Sorry :/

I don't own Maximum Ride..

* * *

Chapter Nine ~ Fang

He thought he was so cool. The football star who got everything he wanted. Especially girls. Every girl in that school wanted him. And he knew it. They would go on saying how cute he was and how he's so perfect he is. That made him smile. He was perfect. Well, he thought. He loved all the attention from everyone. He just wished Max was more like that. She always seemed distant. Now more than ever. But why? She's dating the hottest guy in school! Who doesn't want that? Of course he liked Max. She was cute and had money. That's all he wanted. She was different than other girls. They would fawn over him so he would look or talk to them. Max kept her distance. Girls would freak out when he smiled or winked at them. Max couldn't care less. It bugged him. Why didn't she freak like other girls did? He kind of liked how she was. Like she was playing hard to get. He liked that. He noticed Max was missing school more than usual. She hated missing school. He didn't see her in awhile. He decided to go visit her. He didn't want everyone to think she standing him up. That would look bad for him. Right after football he went over to her house. He knocked on her huge front door. He heard noises coming from the inside. There was a voice he never heard before. The door flung open, and Max was there. She looked worried. She was. Why was Fang here? He never comes to her house unless his parents come over.

"Uh, Fang. What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Well you haven't been in school. I was just wondering why." he said. She didn't look sick.

"Oh I just didn't feel like going. Is that it?" she asked. She was acting weird. More than usual. Then he heard someone calling for Max.

"Max? How do close the windows?" it was a boy. He was tall, like taller than Fang. He had strawberry blonde hair, that almost fell just above his eyes. His eyes were bright blue. He had a few bruises and scars on his face. Who is he? And why is he at his girlfriend's house? Fang got angry.

"I'll be right there." Max said.

_Oh no. _she thought. Fang looked mad. This is bad.

"Who's he?" Fang asked. Iggy came to the door and smiled.

"Hi. I'm Iggy." he said. He's so cute and clueless. Guess he doesn't understand that Fang was pissed.

"Why are you here?" Fang asked and was rude. Max gave him a death glare.

"He's a friend. It's time for you to go. I'll see you tomorrow." she said.

"No why is he here?" Fang asked again. Max then got up in his face.

"Goodbye Nicholas." she said. Nicholas? She never called him that. Maybe Nick, but Nicholas? She was mad. She slammed the door in his face. He stormed away. Oh my God. Is she cheating on him? It was an accident when he cheated on her. Is she trying to get him back. He was confused and hurt? He never felt that before. What does he do now?

* * *

Haha Fang! So Review? You better or Iggy gets it!


	10. Author Note

Hey guys! I'm soooooo sorry I haven't been updating! I've been really busy and then I had computer problems. Yeah. Please don't hate me! I kinda lost interest in this, but then I didn't. I'm strange gal.. Anyways, I need help! I have like no idea how to end this, and it's just ugh! So if you could pm me any ideas of what you would like to see happen with this story and the plot, or if you have any other ideas to make it more interesting I would love you forever! I just need some ideas and I think I'm having writer's block and stuff. Thanks guys! And I might change my pen name so if you see a different name it's still me! That's it buh bye!


	11. The Truth About Us

Hello internet! It's been forever since I updated. So here's the next chapter! Enjoy guys!

I don't own Maximum Ride! If I did then Nevermore would have a more clearer ending! Is anyone else confused as hell after reading that! Seriously James Patterson!

* * *

Chapter 10 ~ The Truth About Us

To sum it all up, she was pissed. At Fang of course. All of a sudden he cares about her? How dare he be a jackass to Iggy. He's the sweetest person in the world! She stomped up to her room and flopped down on her bed. Iggy was sitting at her window seat staring out the window. He turned to her and saw how upset she was.

"Max what's wrong?" he asked. She sighed. "Was it that guy? Did he hurt you?" she shook her head.

"Yes, it's just, uh he's so..I don't know! He's never taken interest in me before, why now!" she said and put a pillow over her face.

"What do you mean? Who was he anyway?" Iggy asked. Max sat up and picked at her nails.

"Well he's.. sortamyboyfriend." she muttered really fast. Iggy gave her a confused look.

"Max I don't know what you just said." he got up and sat down next to her. "This time say it in English." she groaned.

"Fang's my boyfriend." she said. "It's just our parents are good friends and they want us to like get married and that stuff, but I don't want to."

"Oh, well I don't want you to either." Iggy said.

"I know. I think I should break it off with him. I mean we don't even spend time with each other. And you know. I kinda like you." she said and blushed.

"Kinda?" Iggy asked and smiled. "What you mean is you love me with all your heart and couldn't imagine being without me! I'm your everything!" he said in an..odd accent. Max smiled and laughed.

"I never said that!" she protested.

"Really? I swear I read it somewhere?" Iggy said. Max scoffed.

"You read my diary! Iggy I'm going to beat you!" she yelled and tackled him. This lead to them tickling each other and trying to pin each other down. Max sat on top of Iggy and held his wrists down. "Hmm this shows you not to read my diary again." she said very cockily.

"I let you win." Iggy protested. Max laughed and he kissed her nose. She hopped off him and laid down next to him, placing her head on his chest. They laid there for awhile, holding each other and enjoying the sweet moment.

"I wish I just be with you all the time. Not worry about school, or my parents, or Fang. Just me and you forever and always." she said. Iggy played with her long perfect blonde hair.

"I know what you mean." he said. Max looked up at his bright blue eyes.

"Iggy why did you leave?" she asked quietly. "You said you'd explain later. When you left. Please I really want to know." she said. Iggy tensed up. He can't tell her. But he wants to. He has to. He swoled hard.

"Max I, uh, I have a really bad life. At my home. It's my father. He sorta, is abusive." he finally admitted.

"Oh my God. Iggy." she said.

"He wasn't always like this. I just don't know what happened really. He didn't beat me when I was young a lot. It was usually my mom. She would try to protect me. One day he, uh, he took it too far. She..she just..died. Right there, uh, I watched it all." he said softly. Max's heart dropped. She never thought this. Never. "He blamed me for her death. No one really knows she died. He kept me locked up in the house, so I wouldn't ever tell anyone the truth. That's why I don't go to school. I just wanted to leave. I did, I mean I wouldn't be here right now if I didn't. But he found me that day. And the day you found me in the woods, he kinda attacked me. It's just it's complicated Max. I don't want to go back. I truly don't." he said. He felt tears welling up in his eyes. He can't cry. Not anymore. Max held him tight.

"I'm so so sorry. I'm sorry. I didn't know. Why don't tell anyone. He should in jail!" she said.

"I can't. He's insane and dangerous. Knowing him he'd get out and do God knows what to me. Or even you. I left that day to protect you." he said to her. "I just want to protect you. That's all."

"I want to protect you too! I don't want that bastard to get away with what he's done! I don't want him to come between us! He deserves to be punished! Jail at least! Hell he should be killed for what he's done!" she yelled. She was so mad. How dare that sick twisted ass hurt Iggy. And murder his mother. If she could get her hands on him, oh she would kill that man.

"It's okay Max. Calm down. He will never come between us. No one will." Iggy said and kissed her forehead.

"I know. I love you Iggy." she said.

"I love you too Max." he said. She curled up next to him and closed her eyes. "You know, you're really hot when you're pissed." Max laughed.

"Shut up and kiss me." she said and pulled him into her. Well let's just say a nice make out session calmed both of them.

* * *

Aww I love them together! Well remember guys REVIEW! They make the world a better place!


	12. We Aren't Safe

Hey peoples! I'm back! Sorry for the delay! Don't kill me! Here's the next chapter, it's kinda sad and creepy, okay here it is! *runs away from angry mob*

I don't own Maximum Ride! If I did I would let there be MIGGY! Yeah how do you like me now Fang! No I love Fang.

* * *

Chapter 11 ~ We Aren't Safe

"I promise I will be home right after school." Max said while packing her books up. She hated going to school. She felt so alone there. Iggy was her whole life now.

"Okay but be safe. If Fang does anything to you just tell me. I'll kill him." Iggy said and wrapped his arms protectively arm Max. She smiled.

"I'll be fine. I promise." she whispered to him and kissed his cheek. "I got to go." she grabbed her backpack and headed out the door. "I'll miss you." she said. Iggy smiled.

"Of course you will." he said and winked.

"Shut up." she giggled and left the house. Max didn't mind walking to school. It wasn't too far and it was nice out. The wind started to pick up. She pulled her brown coat closer to her as she shivered.

_I picked the wrong day to wear a dress. _She thought and looked down at her bare legs. She walked in to the clicking of her boots on the sidewalk. Then she noticed something odd. She felt like she was watched. She whipped her head around to see if anyone was there. Nobody.

"It's nothing Max." she reassured herself. But she swear she felt a pair of eyes watching her.

As she arrived at her school people swarmed around her.

"Max where have you been?" someone asked.

"Were you sick?" another said.

"I thought you dropped out." another shouted. She didn't want to be bothered today. Just do her work and get out was her goal. She quickly went to her locker and got her books. There was something else on her mind. Fang. He was the last person she wanted to think about. She has to break it off with him. Why is she so scared? She has talked to Fang many times about serious things. Why can't she just do this? Maybe she'll do it another day.

Now it was lunch. The cafe was too loud and noisy, so Max ate outside. She did some homework, and talked to Iggy on the phone.

"Did you confront Fang?" he asked.

"Well." Max said. Iggy groaned.

"Max. You said you would." he whined.

"I know, I know. I haven't gotten around to it?" she said while biting into her apple.

"I think now is perfect." he said to her.

"But I-" Max stopped. She saw something odd again. Across the street was a man just standing there. Watching her?

"Max? Hello?" Iggy asked.

"Oh sorry. Bell rang I got to go." she said still watching the man. His eyes were locked on her. What was going on?

"Okay babe." he said. Max couldn't help but smile at that word.

"Love you." she said.

"Love you too." Iggy said and hung up. Max quickly grabbed her books and threw them in her bag. She was a little scared. The guy looked like bad news. She darted into the school as fast as she could. Unfortunately she wasn't watching where she was going and bumped into someone.

"Oh sorry. I wasn't watching." she said and looked up at the person. Oh no. Who wants to take a guess on who it is? Yes it was Fang.

"Well did someone miss me?" he said and laughed with his football jerks.

"I said I wasn't watching where I was going." Max spat at him.

"Whoa! Pissed much?" he said and laughed again.

"Fang I have to get to class." she said and started to walk away but Fang grabbed her arm.

"Actually I have a question for you." he said. "Want to explain why you haven't been answering my texts and calls? Or why you had that guy in your house?" he said.

"Fang I have to go." Max said and tried to pull away from him. He was too strong. He held her tighter. "Stop it! You're hurting me!" she yelled.

"Answer me. Maybe I'll let go." he said.

"I don't have to tell you anything!" Max said.

"I'm your boyfriend. Yeah you do." he got in her face.

"You don't own me." she said.

"Could if I wanted to." he said. Max struggled with him.

"Fang let me go now!" she yelled.

"Maxine stop being a little a bitch and just answer me." he said.

"You want an answer fine. He's my boyfriend. I'm breaking up with you. You're a pig headed, narcissistic, ass. Don't let me go!" she screamed at him.

"You're breaking up with me!" he yelled.

"I just said so. Now let me go!" she protested. Fang let go and pushed her down. Max fell hard on the ground.

"Dumb bitch." Fang said and walked off with his goons. Max's head was spinning. Did Fang just hurt her? Who the hell does he think he is? Tears started to form. She picked her self off the ground and ran to the nurse's office. There was no way in hell that she was staying the whole day here. She faked sick and the nurse let her go home. She quickly left the school and started to dial Iggy. Then she heard footsteps behind her. Now she was scared.

"Fang?" she called out. "Fang leave me alone! I'm calling the police!" she yelled and turned around. She stopped and started to back up. Then two hands grabbed her shoulders. She whipped around and saw the man from before. She was too scared to yell or do anything. He have her a chilling smile.

"Well aren't you a pretty one?" he said. His voice was rough and creepy. She wanted to run or scream. "You are the spitting imagine of her. No wonder he wants you." he gently tucked a piece of her blonde hair behind her ear. She started shaking. "No need to be afraid sweetie. I need you to deliver a message for me. Tell the boy, ready or not here I come. Can you do that darling?" he asked in a sweet tone. He smelt like cheap liquor and vomit. It was beyond disgusting. "Also remind him." he said and leaned into Max. "I found you once. I'll find you again." he whispered and smiled.

"Wh-" Max whispered.

"Shh. Don't say anything. Until we meet again beautiful." he let go of Max, winked, and walked away. She stood there for a brief second trying to process what the hell just happened and then started to run home. She didn't know what just happened, but she had an idea. She ran as fast a she could in heels, until she was home.

"Iggy! Iggy!" she screamed as she entered the house. She threw her stuff down and started up the stairs. Iggy emerged out of her room and saw Max.

"Max! What's wrong?" he asked as she ran to him. She threw her self at him and started sobbing. "Max, w-what's wrong? Are you okay?" he asked. Max was too scared to say anything. She just shook her head. "It's okay. What ever it was it's okay." Iggy said and stroked her hair. He gently picked her up bridal style and carried her into their room. Max knew now, that they aren't safe.

* * *

Damn Iggy's dad, you scary! Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed! I will try to update daily! I feel bad for not updating in awhile. I have to go back to school this Tuesday! NO! NO! I don't want to start high school! Actually I don't mind school. It's the people. I don't like my classmates :) they're douchebags! Wow I'm hateful.. okay I'll shut up now, remember to review! KK Byez!


	13. Hell

I updated again! yay! Okay so this one may be confusing I don't know. Sometimes I feel like I make no sense. I don't know. Anyways thank you for all who reviewed!

I don't own Maximum Ride! I do own Iggy's ass whole of a father, but that's not a real achievement...

* * *

Chapter 12 ~ Hell

It took awhile for Max to calm down. She sat next to Iggy on her bed, wiping away her tears. She was really shaken up from what just happened.

"What happened?" Iggy asked as gently as he could. Max sighed. She didn't know what to say. Of course she was going to tell him about the man. Did she really want to tell him about Fang? She cleared her throat.

"I broke up with Fang." she said.

"That's good." Iggy reassured her. She shook her head.

"He was, um a bit violent." she muttered.

"What?" Iggy asked. She knew this would happen.

"It's not serious at all. He just, uh pushed me." she said softly. Iggy stared at her for a bit. "It's not a big deal Iggy. That's not it though. When I was coming home I-I ran into someone."

"Who?" he asked.

"Well I-I'm not really sure if it was him, but I think it was your father." she said that last part as quietly as she could. She saw the fear in Iggy's eyes.

"What did he do you? Did he touch you?" he asked urgently.

"No I'm fine he just said 'ready or not here I come.' I don't know what that means and he said that if he found me once he'll do it again. It's nothing to worry about." she said.

"Yes it is! He's a freaking psycho path! Max he can- I don't want to think about that. But this is serious! He found me, I'm screwed!" Iggy yelled and got up from the bed. He started pacing back and forth.

"What are we going to do?" Max asked him.

"You aren't doing anything. I'll figure out something." he said.

"No, I'm not letting you do this alone. Okay? If this involves you then it involves me." Max said and stood in front of Iggy. "I'm not letting you go."

"But Max-" Iggy started to protest but Max wouldn't let him.

"No, I meant what I said. I'm not going anywhere like it or not." she said sternly. Iggy groaned.

"I'm just trying to protect you." he said and hugged Max.

"I know, but I'm trying to do the same with you." she said and held Iggy tightly. "So what are we going to do?"

-o0o-

Iggy quietly walked through the woods. It was so dark out he could barely see. Max is going to kill him. He knew that. She said they would do this together, but it's to risky. He knows his father. He knows what he can do. He wants Max nowhere near that. He patiently waited for Max to fall asleep that night. She peacefully slept in her bed while he quietly left the house. He needs to fix this, now. Iggy was sick and tired of his father. This will end one way or another. He saw a shimmer of light between the trees. Now he knows he's close. His heart started to race as he got closer. As he exited the dense woods he faced his house he knew as hell.

_Here goes nothing. _He thought. He slowly walked up to the back door. The door wasn't locked like always. As soon as he stepped in the house the smell of alcohol hit him. It made him sick instantly.

"How did I know you would come." a voice said. He turned and saw his father standing there. "fatherly instinct?"

"You are not a father." Iggy said.

"You know son you have good taste in girls. That blonde, oh she's a keeper." he said and walked to the counter. "Looks just like your mother when I first meet her." he got a glass and poured some whiskey in it. "Got that from me."

"I have nothing of yours." Iggy said cruelly.

"Don't think so son. You are just like me. I was just like you when I was young. And you know what? You think you love her right? You think everything's perfect and great. Then she turns on you. Pushes you down. Wants to leave you for something better. She makes you feel like you're nothing. Then what you do?" he said. "You're going to end up like me son. She's going to leave you when she comes to her senses. Face it there's so much better out there. This is fake." he spat.

"Max loves me." Iggy said. His father smiled coldly.

"Oh that's her name. Cute, but face it. You know it's true. Even if she would love you do think her parents would approve? She's a rich, little brat and you, ha you're below them. They would look like fools if their daughter was with people like us."

"Shut up." Iggy said.

"See you know it's true. When you realize it it'll be too late. You know why? Because you're stubborn. Just like her." he said quietly. "She was too stupid and stubborn to ever listen. She was a spoiled little bitch. I told her no, not to do it. She didn't listen. She made me bankrupt and we owed people. She ruined everything." he walked over to the counter and opened a drawer. "She's the reason for everything. For why we are like this now." he grabbed something and walked over to Iggy. "This is how you'll be. Just like me. Because I should know. I was you." he showed Iggy a picture. It was him and his mother when they were Iggy's age. She looked just like Max. Rich parents, bid fancy house, it was like Max. "I'm trying to save you son. From my mistakes. Maybe if you listen to me you'll end up better. Maybe if you listen unlike her, you won't share the same fate."

"No. I will never be like you. It was never mom's fault. It's yours. It was always yours. You are the screw up. And I will never, ever be like you." Iggy said. His father laughed.

"Okay son. You can think that. But I'm a good person. I will still help. Just come back home. You don't need her. She'll bring you down." he said.

"No, I'll never come back. I have a lot on you. I can take you down." Iggy said. His father shook his head.

"Alright. You will obey me. Let's just hope nothing happens to what was her name, Max?" he said. Iggy tensed up.

"What do you mean." he asked.

"Well you never you. Accidents happen all the time." his father took the picture and smiled at it. "Just like your mother's accident." he said. Iggy snapped. He tackled his father and punched him in the face.

"If you come near her, I'll kill you." he threaten. His father pushed Iggy off and picked him up. He slammed Iggy into the wall.

"I don't take orders from you, you little shit. I will do what ever I freaking want. Now she gets it. Or you can save her. Come back home" he said and let go of Iggy. He grabbed his glass and walked to his room. Iggy slowly stood up. He's going get Max. He's going to get Max. That's all he knew. What does he do now. His father will hurt her. Iggy knows he will. He ran out of the door and started towards Max's house. Then he stopped.

_No. _he thought. _I will get him. _He turned around and faced his house. _You will not run my life. I lived in this hell for too long. You will pay. _He quietly entered the house and grabbed some of the bottles of alcohol his father had. He began to pour it on the outside of the dug in his pocket and pulled out what he needed. He opened it up and flicked the lighter. He stared at the fire and smirked. _You better get use to fire. You're going to hell anyway. _He thought as he threw the lighter at the house and it began to catch fire. It started to pick up the pace and the house was soon in flames. Iggy turned and walked away from the burning house.

* * *

Okay so I tired to make that as realistic as I could. With him setting the house on fire. I really don't know how fast the fire would start. I never you know set a house on fire, I never will so yeah. But I hope you guys are enjoying my story! It's getting more intense!

Preview for next chapter.. police, a court date, and an angry Max.

Alrighty guys remember REVIEW!


	14. Justice & Lack of Clothing

Previous chapter, Iggy did a bad ting.

Alright next chapter here we go!

I don't own Maximum Ride I told you this many times now! Stop forgetting!

* * *

Chapter 13 ~ Justice and Lack of Clothing

Max woke up to bright sun in her eyes. She stretched and rolled over closer to Iggy. He groaned.

"Morning." she said sleepily. He just groaned. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. "We have to get up. It's my parents already left for their business trip. We have the whole house to ourselves." she said while playing with his hair. He rolled over and faced her. She smiled. "Get your butt up." Max got out of bed and stretched. She walked over to her TV And turned it on.

"What time is it?" Iggy asked.

"Ten. We slept pretty late." she said brushing her hair. "We can go into town if you want. It's boring in here." then something came on the news.

"A fire behind Brown street completely destroyed a house late last night. The house was deep in the forest making it hard for the fire department to reach it. Police have no idea how it started, but are investing. A man was in the house at the time, but had no injuries." the news reporter said. A picture of the man flashed on the screen and Max froze.

_Oh shit. _Iggy thought. Max turned to him.

"That's your father's house." she said. "Why do I have this awful feeling? Please tell me you had no part of this in anyway." she said and closed her eyes. Iggy got off the bed and walked over to her.

"Max he was going to hurt you." he whispered.

"Holy shit you did that!" she yelled.

"Shh! Max I-I was mad and I wasn't thinking. I just- I panicked!" he said.

"So you set his house on freaking fire!" Max exclaimed in terror. "Iggy! You can get arrested for this!" Max's head ached. This was bad, this was so bad.

"I know I just I freaked!" Iggy yelled. He screwed up. "I did it out of anger okay."

"But that's no reason to burn his house down!" she shouted over him.

"Max listen to me he threatened to kill you. Let's focus on that." Iggy said to her.

"W-What?" she whispered.

"He said accidents happen all the time, like my mom's accident. So her 'accident' was her death. I had to stop him." Iggy said softly. Max sat down on the bed.

"What are we going to do?" she whispered. Iggy sat next to her. "I mean us Iggy. Not you. I'm serious this time."

"I know. I know. I'm sorry. I just wanted to protect you." he said played with her hair. "Do you forgive me?" she nodded.

"Yes. I can't stay mad at you. Especially when you're, you know shirtless." she smiled at him only in his boxers.

"Oh crap." he said and searched for some clothes.

"It's not a bad thing." she said, staring at his lightly toned abs.

"Stop staring!" he shouted and threw a shirt at her. The doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Max yelled and ran down stairs. She unlocked the door and opened it up to see two police officers. "Uh hello." she answered nervously.

"Hello miss. Are you Maxine Martinez?" he asked.

"Yes I am." she said holding onto the door.

"Well we were told-" he looked down at a paper. "Iggy Griffiths was currently staying with you." she nodded.

"Yeah he's um upstairs. Is everything already sir?" she asked. She was scared that they wanted to arrest him for the fire.

"His father is downtown at our station. He's being arrested." he said.

"What!" Max yelled.

"We have been searching for him for a awhile now. He owes some people money. And he hasn't been sending his son to school so he's in trouble for that." the officer said.

"What about his mom?" Max asked, the realized what she said.

"Excuse me?" he asked.

"Oh well um, I'm sure Iggy can tell you about that." she said.

"Well we have some to tell you about his court date. You two may attend and speak on his or your behalf." the officer said.

"Oh okay. We'll be there." Max said.

"It's this coming Friday." he said. "Well good day miss." he said and walked away. She closed the door.

"Iggy!" she screamed and he came running down.

"Should I be worried?" he asked buttoning his shirt.

"Your father's getting arrested!" she exclaimed.

"What! Really? Do they know what he did to my mom?" he asked sounding happy.

"No, but we're going to his court day and you can tell them what he did!" she said.

"Do you think they'll believe me?" he asked.

"Of course! How can they not! Iggy he's finally getting what he deserves!" she said and hugged him. He kissed her head.

"I know. Finally." he said relieved. He looked at Max and laughed. "Um were those police officers giving you strange looks?" he asked smirking.

"Yeah they kinda were?" she said. "It was weird." Iggy laughed.

"Max you might want to put some pants on." he whispered to her. She looked down at her pink glittery panties.

"Shit!" she yelled and ran up to her room.

* * *

This was a cute one I think. Both sleep in their underwear. That actually happened to me once. I totally forgot I had no pants on and someone was at the door and I answered it. I think I scarred that UPS lady for life. TMI right? Back to what I was saying, sorry if this isn't realistic I'm trying! I've never been arrested before so I don't know how that works!

Preview for next chapter, Iggy's dad gets busted, Max's parents get suspicious, and Fang's gets the award for douchebag of the year!

That's it, review!


	15. To anyone who cares anymore!

Hey anyone who might be reading this. Umm well this might seem kinda stupid to be writing this but I'm not going to be writing anymore. I lost all interest in this story, well I guess this fandom. I got sucked into another damn it! (if anyone's curious which I highly doubt, but it's a band filled with 5 flamin homosexuals, don't judge me!) But yeah. i don't really like leaving this hanging without any sort of closure. I guess this is better than leaving people wondering what the hell happened. I'm really sorry and I understand if you hate me. But this is my farewell! Thank you all for reading, reviewing, everything! I love you all! BYE!

-musicXisXeverything


End file.
